Gladiator (song)
“Gladiator” is a song by Melanie Martinez released on October 15th through SoundCloud, for her forthcoming album “Hush Little Baby” as the second single. Controversy The art cover was met with an abundance of controversy, especially since a money emoji was placed over Timothy’s face, many have criticized Melanie for her lack of professionalism, and the inability to let go of a grudge, but many of praised Melanie for her comedy piece. Cover Art The original title was replaced with “Gladiator”, with a section on the top right corner scribbled out, along with exclamation bubbles on the bottom left corner to represent the expected controversy surrounding the rape allegations, along with a money face symbolically over a face, most likely representing Timothy Heller, also with a dent on the skull. Lyrical Composition The lyrics describe a friend turned enemy, and being killed by the protagonist, and describes the amount of things the protagonist has done for the friend, this lead to speculation this is when an “important character dies”, and references gladiator, a person usually placed in an arena to fight wild animals or other people Lyrics I trusted you Loved you Gave you Everything you don’t have And now all you can do is laugh At what, at what you don’t have? All you can do is complain at what you don’t have It’s starting to make me laugh It’s getting stupid You’re a little kid All you do is feed off of who you’re with But when you try to throw insults you miss Ahahaha, Ahahaha, Say your last wish Cause I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e So I might as well fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator You’re a failure, faker, traitor Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e Come and fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator You used to come up to me Acting like you broke your left knee I guess it was all an act to get sympathy Does it feel good tricking me That won’t get you any empathy Don’t act stupid with that “what do you mean” As if you thought I was stupid, me? Nah fuck that stupidity All you want is pity Acting witty That won’t work on me Try again when you’re done with that weave If you don’t like that I don’t spoil you Why don’t you leave Cause I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e So I might as well fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator You’re a failure, faker, traitor Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e Come and fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e So I might as well fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator You’re a failure, faker, traitor Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e Come and fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator I don’t think you have a clue Why I’m better than you Than you Than you I don’t think you knew Why everybody hated you Hated you Ever thought cause it’s because you’re full of twos Two cents I don’t care about I don’t think you have a clue Why I’m better than you I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e So I might as well fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator You’re a failure, faker, traitor Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator I-I-I ain’t gonna di-I-I-e Come and fi-i-ight Say your prayers, prayers I’m a gladiator, gladiator Category:Hush Little Baby Category:2018 Category:Singles Category:Melanie Martinez